


I Live By My Own Law

by StarGem



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dad!Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Expect Palpatine, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Force-Sensitive CC-2224 | Cody, Force-Sensitive CT-7565 | Rex, Fuck the Jedi Code, Grey Ahsoka Tano, Grey Anakin Skywalker, Grey Obi-Wan Kenobi, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Order 66, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective clones, Some of the Council are cool the others are assholes, expect for some of them, that little creep, the Senate sucks, you already know who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGem/pseuds/StarGem
Summary: "Not everyone walks the path of only one."Anakin watches as the figures swings around him, Obi-Wan stood at his right while Ahsoka stood at his left. Three could only share looks with each other as they felt the force surrounding them. Obi-Wan was the one to break the silence, "You're speaking about balance."The voice cuts through the air again, "Yes, my children. There must be light and dark."Ahsoka casts a nervous glance at him, "But, that's Master's job." Anakin nods to himself gripping at the sleeves of his tunic, "That's why I was born. Right?""Truth you both speak. But, who is he to do it alone? A lineage is a family, you are one."
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 38
Kudos: 336





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> After what feels like forever, the commander finally speaks.
> 
> “M-My name is Cody, sirs.”
> 
> Anakin grins and he feels himself smiling as well, they gave themselves names of their own. He holds out a hand locking eyes, “It's an honor to meet you, Commander Cody."
> 
> This is the first fanfic that I've actually posted. I hate writing beginnings :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what feels like forever, the commander finally speaks.
> 
> “M-My name is Cody, sirs.”
> 
> Anakin grins and he feels himself smiling as well, they gave themselves names of their own. He holds out a hand locking eyes, “It's an honor to meet you, Commander Cody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it, also I hate writing the first chapter.

**_Then_ **

Obi-Wan still didn’t understand. He was raised to be a peacekeeper, not some general in a war. Surely they could find some other way to fix the affairs between the Separatist and the Republic, but instead, now all Jedi had to lead a battalion of cloned men _(which didn’t sit right with him at all)_ and possibly lead them to their deaths. 

Even worst, they had no right to refuse.

“Master I don’t like it. They aren’t soldiers, they’re slaves. Like I once was.”

Obi-Wan didn’t want to believe how right his padawan was, reading his datapad he grimaces seeing how there were no names. Not a single one. Instead, there was thousands of number and letters, kaminoans didn’t even bother to name them? What was he about to walk into?

When the ship finally lands he takes a deep breath preparing himself, he glances over to his padawan who was currently shifting on his feet at his side. A light frown tugs at his lips, he would never be the same after today. Instead of being called padawan Skywalker, it would be a commander. His student was going to be thrown into a war zone, and yet he was only a child.

The Senate didn’t seem to care one bit, and some of the council didn’t seem to mind either. Since when did the Senate and the chancellor control the order? Since when did they take orders from them. He sends a wave of reassurance to the young boy, he feels a small poke in return and lets the corner of his lips tug upward. 

The ramp lowers and he steps out flinching at the cold rain that never seemed to stop, two of the kaminoans were waiting for them at the end. Obi-Wan remembers them bitterly, Lama Su, prime Minister of Kamino, and Taun We, his aide. When he first came to Kamino he sensed something dark from them as they walked him through the stale white halls. His suspicions seemed true when he noticed as they walked through the halls the clones, _(ugh he was never going to get used to calling them that)_ , tensed a surge of fear flowing in the air. 

The Kaminoans bow as they step in front of them, “Ah, Master Kenobi, or should I say General?” Lama smiles but there wasn’t anything nice about it. He feels a nudge in the force coming from his student _feardisgustbad_ he sends a soft poke of comfort and they bow in return. “I believe Master is just fine.”

The two Kaminoans start to lead them over to his army, Anakin looks around with curiosity speaking to him through their bond.

_“I’ve never seen so much water. This place is creepy.”_

_“I couldn’t agree more.”_

Taun turns and gestures to the lines of clones in front of them, “Ths is the 212th Attack Battalion, your men.” Obi-Wan stares at the rows of armored men with blank white helmets, he holds back a shiver. They looked too alike, yet their force presences were so different and unique. Lama and Taun bid their farewells and he holds nack a chuckle hearing his padawan sigh with relief. One of the clones steps forward and takes his off his helmet it tucking it under his arm. They looked just like Jango, amber bright eyes, chopped dark brown hair, one thing that was different was the long scar curling around his temple. Were their training that harsh they had serious injuries?

He raises his arm to salute which makes him cringe slightly, “Marshal Commander CC-2224 at your service sir!” He says and oh how wrong it all sounds. “At ease. Please, I don’t even enjoy being called “Master” yet.” He dismisses. He gives a small smile to the man who slowly lowers his arm, “May I ask what your name is?”

“CC-2-”

Anakin interrupts, it seems that his patience has finally run out, “Those are numbers and letters, a name is an actual word. We would like to know yours.”

The commander hesitates his eyes shifting around for any of the kaminoans which tugs at his heart, they were afraid. They shouldn’t be, they shouldn’t be treated the way they were. He wanted to go back and scream at the council and the senate telling them how wrong this is. He wanted to take them all away and give them the freedom they deserved. After what feels like forever, the commander finally speaks.

“M-My name is Cody, sirs.”

Anakin grins and he feels himself smiling as well, they gave themselves names of their own. He holds out a hand locking eyes, “It's an honor to meet you, Commander Cody.”

* * *

CC-2224 wasn’t that surprised when he was chosen for Marshal training, his whole batch was chosen, they were efficient, calm, they were seen as some of the best. But it wasn’t like they wanted to stand out the way they did, there was just no way to avoid it. The trainers could see when you held back during training, if you held, you were broken, defective.

He and his brothers did the best they could to stay together, they trained, ate, slept, as a unit. Eventually, they start to get sent off elsewhere, he was the last one left. He was the youngest of the batch, but older than the rest of his _vod_. The cadets’ eyes would shine when he walked through the halls, people were even scared to speak to him, which bothered him in some way. 

All expect one, CT-7567, or the name that he had given him, Rex. 

They had clicked together the moment they met, Rex was basically his shadow, he followed him around when he was given free time. He watched as he trained. Sat with him during meals. Rex was different, and it wasn’t just his blonde hair. He felt different when he was around him, there was some kind of warmth he gave off when he stood at his side. 

CC-2224 couldn’t explain it. 

Rex made sure he was known as his little brother, he shared whatever he could remember. Most of the time it was his dreams-

CC-2224 let out an ‘oof’ when something heavy suddenly fell on his stomach crushing the book he was holding in his hands. He looks down and holds back a smile, “Hello, _Rex’ika_ , is there a reason you are tackling me?”

Bright amber eyes locked with his as he sat up sitting on his stomach, “ _Ori'vod_ , I had another dream!” He grins. CC-2224 sighs, any dream that his _vod_ had seemed to get more and more concerning as time went on, even worst Rex wasn’t the only one having these kinds of dreams. They kept the dreams between them, afraid of what the _kaminiise_ would do if they found out. He picks the boy up getting comfortable and lets him sit in his lap, “Oh really? What was it this time?”

He quickly avoids an elbow to the face as his vod turns to face him, "It was so cool! I was on a ship with two _Jetiise_ , and I was older! Big and strong! My _beskar’gam_ was blue and white! I looked so cool _ori'vod_!" CC-2224 bites his bottom lip, his _vod_ didn't know how dangerous his dreams could be, what happens when he sees something he wasn't supposed to see and gets in trouble? He would be decommissioned in a flash, he was already close to it because of his blond hair. 

He sighs again putting on a smile and ruffling his hair, "Oh, did you? I'm glad you think you looked cool but you have to remember, I'm the only one who you can tell this to. Got it?" Rex nods his little head giving him a salute, "Sir, yes, sir!" CC-2224 scoffs and lightly slaps his arm, "Alright you little whomp rat, out you go." Rex laughs and jumps off him and runs out the room waving back at him with a yell, " _Ret', Kote_!"

It was only a couple of weeks later he was finally assigned to the 212th Attack Battalion, he stares down at the datapad in his hands. _General Obi-Wan Kenobi._

He didn't know how to feel about the _jetii_ , they were created and raised to serve under them. The _kaminiise_ already told them how the _jetii_ were-

_"They are the ones in control. They won't care about you not feeling okay, if you feel safe, you are their soldiers. Their army. You can be easily replaced. If you get hurt they'll leave you. Your lives come last, theirs come first. You were made to protect them, serve them. Remember this, disobey and there will be consequences."_

That's what he was expecting when his general arrived, he watched from afar as they stepped off the ship and bowed to the _kaminiise_ , there was two of them. The taller one seemed young, he had a long braid that sat against his shoulder, his golden-brown hair was chopped off, his robes were dark which was something he wasn't expecting. However his eyes went over to the other man, his dark auburn hair which was wet from the rain already was tied into a short ponytail behind him. His rode seemed to swallow him whole, it was kinda funny. 

They didn't seem to like the _kaminiise_ very much, who would. He stands at attention saluting both of them and introducing himself, he pretends not to notice the cringe that came from his general. Seemed like the man didn't like the idea of clones, he was prepared for this. Prepared for no respect, the abuse, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to his _vod_. 

But he did manage to hide his surprise when the _jetii_ simply dismissed him, “At ease. Please, I don’t even enjoy being called “Master” yet.” He says. He gives a smile to him that caused him to pause, why was he smiling at him? Before he could question anymore the man asks him, "May I ask what your name is?" Well, it's not like he expected him to remember his number, there were thousands of them. He probably wasn't going to care in the future.

"CC-2-"

This time the taller _jetii_ interrupts some kind of anger flashing through his eyes, but it wasn't directed at him. “Those are numbers and letters, a name is an actual word. We would like to know yours.” He told him. This time he allows his expression to change, he could feel his _vod_ sharing surprised looks with one another under their helmets. They kept their names from the _kaminiise_ afraid of being decommissioned. He hesitates making sure none of the kaminiise were around, they would likely take him away if they knew he had a name. Something sad shines in his general's eyes before he finally answers, "M-My name is Cody, sirs."

The kid gives him a bright grin that could light up a _kriffing_ room, but what stood out was the smile that the general gave him, it seemed so kind and genuine. He holds out his hand to him making him look into his gray-blue eyes, “It's an honor to meet you, Commander Cody.” He feels the corner of his lips tug upward and claps his hand with his, "Likewise sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Rex’ika - Little Rex  
> Ori'vod - Big Brother  
> Jetiise - Jedis  
> Beskar’gam - Armor  
> Ret', Kote - Bye, Cody  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Kaminiise - Kamioans


	2. Beginnings: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the kaminoan speaks to him about his troops his attention kept going back to the blonde-haired clone. He needed to get him out of here, they all needed to leave. “What can you tell me about Rex?”
> 
> Taun We seemed annoyed for a moment but it was quickly replaced with a wave of calm, “You mean Captain CC-”
> 
> “His name is Rex.” He snarls out his fist clutching behind his back, he had a name he was going to make sure she used it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do Rex's POV like how I did Cody's and Obi-Wan's but I decided against it. Also, no one can tell me that Rex and Cody aren't little shits to each other.

**_Then._ **

When Anakin first joined the order the last thing he expected was to finish his trails aboard a ship in the middle of a warzone. And he certainly didn’t expect to lose his arm as well, even since this war started it brought nothing but pain. He could see the changes coming from his master, his smiles were more forced, he pushed himself beyond the limits, he was more tired than usual, purple bags were always sitting under his eyelids. 

So much for being peacekeepers.

Like his master when he went into knighthood he was upgraded to general and given a battalion of his own. The 501st Legion. Obi-Wan and Cody were going to take him to pick up the men. _(He wasn’t going to call them his just yet, he wanted them to know they had nothing to be afraid of.)_

When Cody and his brothers first boarded _The Negotiator_ they were skittish, nervous, afraid. Anakin could remember when one of the men had slipped and dropped a datapad that cracked on impact. The trooper was terrified constantly kept apologizing, he didn’t stop until Cody and Obi-Wan comforted him saying that accidents happened and they had plenty more. 

While it was a terrible incident something good at least came out of it, the troopers started to trust Obi-Wan more knowing they weren’t going to be punished. The same thing he went through when he first arrived at the temple. He hated the senate and the kamioans for this, they didn’t deserve to be treated only as soldiers, as slaves. 

They were human, just like him. And he was going to remind them every day if he had to.

They rode down to Kamino and he felt himself nervously picking at the loose fabric of his tunic, he wanted the troopers to like him. He wanted to become friends with them, earn their trust, he knew it was going to be a long process but he was prepared to wait.

For however long it took.

Stepping off the ship Anakin could sigh with relief at who was waiting for them. The first time he sent eyes on the kaminoans the force practically screamed in warning, darkness surrounded them. And with the way the troopers acted, he wasn’t all that surprised. He smiles looking at Master Shaak Ti, she had recently been shipped to Kamino to observe the training of the clones. 

He liked Master Ti, she was nice and caring, she reminded him of his mom. She was just the right Jedi to observe and train the troopers. She would treat them how they were meant to be treated, she would protect them from the kaminoans as much as she could. 

The Togruta gave a kind smile to the three, “Welcome Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan bow in greeting, giving smiles of their own. “Shaak, how is Kamino treating you?” Something flickered in his master’s eyes when he said the word “Kamino” it could've been anger but it came quickly and left before he could be sure. He glances over to Cody and sees him staring at one of the troopers standing at Shaak’s side, a swirl of emotions were coming from the commander _-familyprideproundlittlebrother-_ whoever he was, he was important to Cody.

He manages to hide his surprise when Shaak turns to speak to him, “I believe today you pick up your men,” she begins a smile still worn on her lips. The knight gives a nod and a smile of his own growing, “I am. Hopefully, we’ll get along with one another.”

Shaak Ti focuses her eyes onto Cody and they grow soft when she looks over the colors on his armor, “I see you’ve been doing well commander.” Cody unlatches his helmet and tucks it under his arm, “Yes, sir. I have.” His gaze shifts back over to the clone behind her, “How has my _vod’ika_ been doing?”

A scoff comes from the clone before he himself tugs the bucket from his head and holds it under his arm. He was different from his brothers, Anakin noticed, rather than having the dark hair they all shared, he was a shady blonde. He eyed the two Jedi before landing them on his brother the corner of his lips tugging upwards, “I’ve been fine,” something mischievous flashes through his eyes, _“Kote.”_

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow looking over to his commander, _“Kote?”_ Anakin chuckles feeling the wave of embarrassment coming from the trooper. “You named yourself ‘Glory?”

Cody sputters and jags a finger towards his brother, “He gave me the name!” The younger trooper gasps with fake offense placing a hand over his chest, “Liar! Wolffe said you choose the name when you were three!” Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan chuckle watching the interaction between the two brothers, it was as if they had forgotten what they were really here for.

“That back-stabbing-”

“CC-7567! I do hope you’re not causing any trouble with a record like yours.” A smooth voice cuts through the air that makes Anakin along with the clones tense, with a glance to his right he watches as Taun We walk towards them. Anger builds up in his chest when he sees the blonde-haired man closed off his emotions and stood taller. That joy of seeing his brother again was washed away, he turned back into a soldier. Cody stands at attention as well and a wave of sadness comes from his master, he nudges him lightly in their bond giving him comfort and he receives his own in return.

He speaks up for them, “He was fine. Just greeting us Taun.” He does his best to keep the anger out of his voice but doesn’t do it very well when Obi-Wan places his hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. Master Ti also speaks up for him, “I asked him to occupy me to meet General Kenobi and Skywalker. I wanted the company, Rex was no burden nor did he cause trouble We.”

_Huh, so his name was Rex._

If anyone didn’t know Master Ti they would’ve said that voice held nothing but compassion and kindness, but they knew her. There was something deeper in her voice.

Taun We only gave a small hum and turns her attention to Anakin making a shiver run up his spine, her eyes were so dark and empty. “Ah, Knight Skywalker. I see you are here to take your men.”

 _‘Take your men’_ that didn’t sound right at all and it made him want to puke. “Um, yes. I am.” He casts a quick glance at Rex to see that he hadn’t relaxed at all since the kaminoan walked up. He needed to get her away from him so he could actually breathe. Sending a quiet message through his bond to Obi-Wan he walks up to the kaminoan, “You said I will be commanding the 501st?”

With a hum of approval, the two began to break off from the group walking towards the row of white-armed men waiting for him. “Yes, these will be your soldiers.”

And for the next 20 minutes Anakin listened to her talk, he forced his shields up not to let his master full the rage that was building inside him. Taun talked about them as if they were objects as if there was nothing human about them. How wrong she was, the clones had emotions, they could smile, laugh, cry, yell, shout. But with their training, all of it was forced into a box and pushed into the back of their minds. It took months for one of the troopers on The Negotiator to laugh. When they did Anakin thought his master and Cody were going to break down into tears.

When the kaminoan speaks to him about his troops his attention kept going back to the blonde-haired clone. He needed to get him out of here, they all needed to leave. “What can you tell me about Rex?”

Taun We seemed annoyed for a moment but it was quickly replaced with a wave of calm, “You mean Captain CC-”

“His name is _Rex.”_ He snarls out his fist clutching behind his back, he had a name he was going to make sure she used it. Disgust swirls around her force presence which makes Anakin bit the inside of his cheek from going off on her, it wouldn’t be the Jedi way. “Captain… Rex. Is a difficult one, his anger is a flaw not to mention his physical flaw as well. While his training is well, he’s not as perfect as the others. The only reason he is still here is because of his high test scores.”

Flaws? Anger wasn’t a flaw, nor was his appearance? And what did she mean ‘The only reason he’s still here’ were they going to kill him? He quickly looks up to the woman his eyes narrowing, “I want Rex as my second-in-command.”

“Abpustly not. He may be a Captain but we have no intention of sending him to serve under a Jedi. He’s broken. You can’t possibly-”

He knew he was going to get scolded by Obi-Wan later for this but he didn’t care. Rex needed to be somewhere safe, all of these men did. He waves his hand in front of her forcing a suggestion into her mind, “You will give me Captain Rex.” He commands. 

A smirk grows on his lips as the kaminoan’s eyes glaze over, and she repeats his command. “I will give you Captain Rex.” With a satisfied grin he turns to his troopers, “Hello, I am Anakin Skywalker. Your general. I do ask you not to tell Master Kenobi what I just did it would save me a lot of trouble.” He chuckles feeling the surge of a shock coming from the men, “You all can meet me on The Resolute. Me and Captain Rex will be there shortly.”

Anakin walks back over to the masters with a skip in his step, Obi-Wan lifts a brow at his former student but he pays him no mind focusing his attention on Rex. He holds out a hand a grin taking over his face, “Welcome to the 501st Captain Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Vod’ika - Little Brother


	3. Not Just Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knight also looked back at him and signaled him to take off his buy'ce, “Come on Rex. No need to be so professional, remember what I told you.” 
> 
> ‘Remember what I told you?’ What did that mean? He looks to his vod’ika and sees him slightly hesitant, he was looking right at general Kenobi, Cody could tell by the slight tilt of his buy'ce. Even though he had his buy’ce off his vod’ika still didn’t feel safe. His hand twitches at his side sending a message to his brother, SAFE HERE. TRUSTED. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, school hasn't been nice to me the last week. But I really love this chapter is a perfect mix of angst and fluff.

Rex was ready for this moment since he was a kid, serving under the all-powerful heroes and serving them. Wearing the white and blue armor, fighting side by side with the blue-eyed _jetii_ that’s been haunting his dreams since he was little. 

Being Captain of the 501st and General Skywalker was… interesting. When he was first assigned he expected the general to be cruel, abusive. Like the horror stories, he’s heard from his _vod’e_ when they came to Kamino for ARC training. He didn’t think much of General Skywalker, just another _jetii_ who would lead them to their deaths. 

Oh, how wrong he was. 

The longer they knew him though, the more he seemed to go completely against what they have all come to expect of _jetii_. General Skywalker was a self-sacrificing _di'kut_. Their jobs were to protect him, not the other way around. Constantly even with his reckless plans, the general made sure to save as many _vod_ as he could. Even if that meant he was getting hurt in the process. 

Rex could remember the first time he had to drag the unconscious general through a battlefield.

The _jetii_ had been in the front lines with them deflecting blaster bolts from hitting his _vod’e_ , he was protecting him. Rex didn’t know what to think at the moment, their jobs (if he could call it that) were to make sure **_THEY_** protected the general. Not the other way around. And when the general fell from a shot from his hip Rex panicked. 

He sprinted across the field to get to his general’s side and eventually pull him away from the battlefield even if he protested. 

“Rex, I’m fine! I can still fight!” 

“With all due respect sir, I rather not have a dead _jetii_ on my hands.” 

After the small argument, the general had passed out in his arms which forced him to carry him to the medbay while his _vod’e_ finished the battle behind him. He sat at his bedside until he finally opened his eyes. Kix didn’t seem to care that he was their general and gave him a run for his credits. 

“Sir you are the most reckless person I have ever met. And I’ve met Commander Cody, Jesse, and Rex.” 

Rex gave him a small glare but the medic didn’t seem to care or he completely ignored him. The general however let a small chuckle from his lips and raised himself on his elbows to sit up, “I’m fine Kix. I’ve had worse, plus everything turned out okay.”   
  
Rex presses his lips into a thin line, Okay? He takes a deep breath sitting his helmet down on the bed, “Permission to speak freely sir?” General Skywalker turns to him with a small smile and something shining in his eyes as if he was happy Rex even asked. “Of course, what is it?” 

Rex shared a look with his _vod_ before looking back down at the general. Now that he noticed, the general was young, practically a baby. Cody had told him that he was just knighted and nineteen years old, and yet he had already lost his arm and a scar was going across his eye. He was raised in a battle zone with General Kenobi trying his best to teach him and lead his brothers in battle. Nothing was right about this. Surely the other _jetii_ would see that, right?

He shakes his head clearing his thoughts, it was none of business. “Sir, our jobs are to protect you. Not the other way around. It’s the reason we were made, to serve under you and protect you. Die for you. And instead, you put your life on the line to protect us, you could've died saving men who were created to die. If you die it means we failed to do the only thing we were created to do. So I’m asking you not to do that again.” 

He watches as a small frown form on the man’s lips, something angry flashes through his blue eyes. Did he say something wrong? Was the general angry with him? He and Kix share a concerning glance when the general stays quiet for a few minutes. When he does speak the calm that his tone was sent shivers down both the clones backs. 

“That’s something that I don’t believe. Answer me this Captain Rex, can you breathe?” 

Rex feels his eyebrow raise and Kix’s lightly frowns, “Uh, yes of course I can. What does that have to do-“ 

“Can you smile?” 

“Yes?” 

“Laugh, talk, cry, scream, yell? _Can you do the same thing a human can?_ A living being can?” 

“Yes sir but-“ 

The general only holds up a hand to stop him and Rex's mouth clicks shut, when he looks into his eyes and feels something swirling around the general. Protectiveness maybe? The _jetii_ meets his eyes again, “You are human. You’re not some weapon made in a lab. Not while you’re under my command. You’re real people to me. I care for _all_ of you. You matter to me. I don’t know what the kaminoans told you, some of us will indeed see you as nothing but products. But for me, and Obi-Wan, we see you as men. Human beings. People with feelings, personalities, dreams, and smiles. You’re not just clones.” 

Rex was speechless and Kix’s jaw had dropped to the floor, this was something he wasn’t expecting at all. The general… cared for them? That’s why he was saving their lives? He wanted them to be seen as people. not what they were born to be. 

General Skywalker sighed softly laying back down exhaustion weighing him down. He looks at them with a small smile, “I want you and your brothers to know that Rex. I did what I did because _I wanted to protect you._ There was a reason I took you away from Kamino, you weren’t safe there. None of you are. And I promise you I will try my best to keep you all safe.” At this point, the general was mumbling almost asleep his eyes half-way closed. 

Kix was the first to recover from his shock and stepped forward resting a hand on his shoulder, _“Udes.”_

When the general finally falls asleep he and Kix quickly stepped out of the room thinking over the words the general had just said to them. He wanted to keep them safe? From Kamino? Did he know what the longnecks did to them? He was sure that no one in the 501st told him, everyone was still wary of him from the stunt he pulled on Taun We. His _vod’e_ had seen just a glimpse of how powerful their _jetii_ was, and seeing him using one of the mind tricks freaked them out a little bit. Especially since he used it only to get him to join his army. 

But it still didn’t make sense. The general was protective over them, made sure that people said their names, made sure they had names, sometimes he would make his men go to the medbay before him. Cody had mentioned that Kenobi and Skywalker were very different from the longnecks. But he didn’t think he would mean something like this. 

A small sigh escapes his lips while Kix looked over at him, _“Vi cuyir cabuor ti cuun lives. Kaysh deserves bic.”_ Rex knew his brother was right, their _jetii_ deserved it, maybe even General Kenobi. _“Akay te tuur vi ash'amur.”_ He vows. 

No one was going to take him away from them. 

* * *

Seeing his _vod’ika_ dressed in white and blue put a smile on Cody’s face as he watched him descend from the ship, he glances to his general and he could see the pride shining through his eyes as he watched his former Padawan walk towards them with his head held high confidence in every step. Cody knew that his general had missed the reckless knight, he felt it. One time he caught him holding the _jetti’s_ braid, while he put on a look of pride in front of him he knew that he was saddened that General Skywalker finished his trials so quickly. But he also couldn’t be more proud. 

Skywalker stood in front of them both a light smile on his face as he bowed his head, “Master. Cody.” A soft smile appeared on his general’s face in return, “Hello Anakin. How are the 501st?” Cody sends a glance over to his _vod’ika_ , he didn’t seem as skittish like before, but there was still some kind of fear still left in him buried deep inside him. Cody knew that Rex had it worst than any other _vod_ , he had been labeled as defective his whole life. Bullied by other _vod_ because of the way he looked, Cody was thankful Skywalker decided to take him as his captain. They both saw something special in him. 

The knight also looked back at him and signaled him to take off his _buy'ce_ , “Come on Rex. No need to be so professional, remember what I told you.” 

_‘Remember what I told you?’_ What did that mean? He looks to his _vod’ika_ and sees him slightly hesitant, he was looking right at general Kenobi, Cody could tell by the slight tilt of his _buy'ce_. Even though he had his _buy’ce_ off his _vod’ika_ still didn’t feel safe. His hand twitches at his side sending a message to his brother, _SAFE HERE. TRUSTED._

He watches as his shoulders finally relax and reached up to unlatch his _buy’ce_ and tuck it under his arm. He greets them both, “General. _Ori’vod_.” General Skywalker grinned at his _vod_ and he couldn’t help but let a smile of his own slip, General Kenobi gives him a nod in return, “It's a pleasure to see you again Rex. I am guessing you are keeping Anakin out of trouble?” 

Skywalker whipped his head to glare at his former master, “Hey! I don’t cause trouble!” 

His general hums softly turning around and started walking, “Oh really then shall I remind you of-“ 

“-That was your idea!” 

“It was certainly not.” 

Cody rolls his eyes at the generals' banter while they walked to the briefing room, he casts a glance over to Rex. His _vod_ looks back at him, “Are they always like this?” He asked just when General Skywalker wrapped his arm around his general’s shoulders bringing him down under his weight. 

A sigh falls from his lips again, his _vod’ika_ had no idea. “Yes. Sadly they are.” Something nudges against his mind and Cody knew exactly what his brother was doing, he sent a wave of comfort towards him distracting him from the negative thoughts clouding in his head. “So, how is he?” 

Rex shifts on his feet, a nervous tick Cody knew, a small push at whatever was holding them together helps relax him again. “He’s... different. Like you said he was. _Ori’vod_ , he almost died protecting us. He picked me because he knew I wasn’t safe on Kamino. He tricked the _kaminiise_ just to get me out K _ote-”_ That, Cody, wasn’t aware of, and his general probably wasn’t aware of it either. Apparently, his actions would of been labeled as an “inappropriate use of the force” something his general constantly said to the _ad’ika_ when he was still his Padawan. But maybe he could let it slide for this one time. “-He c-cares for us. It’s weird! The general got angry when I said we were made to die. But that was why we were created! Surely he understands that right?” 

Cody knew exactly what he was going through. What the _kaminiise_ had told them since they were small was that they meant nothing to the _jetiise_. If they got hurt the _Jetiise_ wouldn’t care and leave them for dead, emotions weren’t acceptable, if you were out of line, you would be sent to be decommissioned. Which was every _vod_ biggest fear, imagine seeing your _vod_ one day and then next thing you know they’re gone and never coming back. 

It was horrifying, and the 212th was ready to defend one another if their general ever thought about sending one of them away. But it wasn’t ever needed, into the first week of them working with General Kenobi he learned what decommissioning was. 

“They do what?” He had asked. Only the Ghost company was with the general and Commander Skywalker in the briefing room. For some reason, the _jetiise_ wanted to know exactly how they were treated on Kamino. He didn’t know why it was important but they did what they were told talking about their childhoods for the past half hour. Cody felt the air grow thick the longer he and his _vod’e_ talked, while Wooley was speaking he looked up at _jetiise_ he managed to hide his shock. Commander Skywalker's face was red with anger, not to mention the tears sitting in the corner of his eyes. His general only stood there but he could swear there was something dangerous in his eyes. He places a hand on his _vod’s_ shoulder interrupting him. 

“Sirs? Are you alright?” 

Commander Skywalker growls loudly and started to curse in some thick language that he didn’t know, a few tears had fallen from his eyes as he yelled out. General Kenobi only looks at his Padawan having a silent conversation with him, probably using the force. The _ad’ika_ stopped and took a breath before going over to all of them and giving each of them a hug. He could just sense the shock coming from his _vod’e_ but they slowly accepted the hugs from the _ad’ika_. When he hugged him next he finally talked, “None of you deserved that.” 

He doesn’t say another word and leaves the room going to calm himself down. He and his _vod_ shared looks, their _jetiise_ were weird. They weren’t acting like how they were told by the _kaminiise_.

General Kenobi’s voice finally cut through the air making them flinch, “They were wrong.” Cody looks at him again, under the dangerous, there was something else, sadness? Pity? A deep breath comes from his general as he closes his eyes. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Boil signing to him, _ANGRY? US?_ Cody could only shake his head, they haven’t done anything wrong. They did what the general asked, not to mention the hugs they received from the commander. The general re-opens his eyes, Cody jumps at the sight of the tears threatening to fall, “I want you four to know this. I’m asking you to remember it well; _I will never send any of you to your deaths for a simple screw up that can be fixed!_ The fact that your brothers, _your family_ , are sent to be decommissioned is _sickening.”_

The clones shared looks again, Waxer seemed to be the one to have the courage to speak this time, “But sir-“ 

“-No. I know what you’re going to say. That it’s just what happens. That you were made to be the same. To be expendable, to be soldiers and nothing more. That you were made to be perfect.” He crosses the space between them to stand in front of Cody, he reaches forward putting a hand on his chest his voice turning soft. “Nobody is perfect, no one should be expected to be perfect. Each of you is so different, unique, and that’s okay. I’m glad that you all are the way you are. But to me, _you’re so much more than just a soldier.”_

Cody ignores the tears forming in his eyes at the words of their general. He could feel a wave of calm flow through him as the general smiled sadly at them, the redhead reaches up and wipes away the stray tear that managed to fall. “Tell your brothers this. _You are safe here._ I would never hurt _any_ of you.” 

General Kenobi steps back touching the rest of his _vod_ in some kind of way comforting them and leaving the room most likely to check on his Padawan. Cody lets a shaky sigh as he rested his hands against the console, the _jetii_ sounded so kind, sincere, so genuine, no one ever spoke to them that way before. When he glanced behind him he saw that Wooley was quietly crying and was leaning his head against Waxer’s shoulder. Good, he needed it. 

Boil puts a hand on his shoulder, “I think we’re one of the luckiest battalions _Kote.”_

Cody wipes the wetness from his eyes, “I think you’re right, _vod.”_

Cody looks over at Rex putting a hand on his shoulder, “They know, but they will never believe those words _Rex’ika_. These two will protect us with their lives. Just like we will do for them.” Rex considered to think about his words as they enter red the briefing room, their generals were standing at the console looking over something. His general gives him a warm smile as he enters the room and he can’t help but smile in return. 

“So Cody, how do you feel about working with Anakin again?” He asks shooting a playfully grin at the knight. Cody, however, holds back a sigh, he did not want to deal with this, his general was already reckless enough, adding Skywalker in would give him a headache. 

The _jetii_ seemed to read his thoughts because he chuckles, “I see, I wouldn’t want to work with Anakin either.” 

“Hey! Cody loves me! Right, Cody?” 

“Permission to speak freely sirs?” 

“Granted.” 

“I’ve never been more stressed with you two around in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Vod’e - Brother(s)  
> Udes - “Rest.”  
> Vi cuyir cabuor him ti cuun lives. Kaysh deserves bic - “We are protecting him with our lives. He deserves it.”  
> Akay te tuur vi ash'amur - “Until the day we die.”  
> Vod’ika - Little Brother  
> Buy'ce - bucket  
> Ori’vod - Big Brother  
> Kaminiise - Kaminoans  
> Jetiise - Jedis  
> Ad’ika - Little One


	4. Author Note

**_ALRIGHT_ **

So as you all know it’s been since October since I’ve updated which I am really sorry about! Between school and writers block I haven’t been able to come up with a new chapter. I try to write it but it fails which is why I’ve decided to rewrite the first couple of chapters. They would make more sense this way and you guys won’t get endless flashbacks! 

I promise the original idea of the story is not being thrown away! Just rewritten to be better! Anyway, I’ll update the chapter to let you guys know when I rewrite it! See you soon!


End file.
